rmdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Heat Man
Heat Man (ヒートマン Hītoman) is a combat Robot Master from Mega Man 2 created by Dr. Wily based on Fire Man's design. His body has a box-like shape which resembles a Zippo lighter, with a lid that Heat Man can use to retract his head into for additional protection, but it can sometimes close down onto him unintentionally. He is designed to be highly resistant to sources of heat, including fire and magma, and has a dial in his back that regulates the power of his flames, which he's unaware of. His Special Weapon is the Atomic Fire, a heat-based weapon powered by highly compressed nuclear energy, which can be charged to produce bursts of fire at temperatures of up to 12,000 degrees Celsius (21,632 degrees Fahrenheit). He can also spit fire from his mouth and project enormous fire blasts from his hands. Heat Man's favorite attack is to first surround himself in flames for protection, making him invulnerable for a short time, before charging at his opponents at high speed from across the arena, causing major damage to his foes by crashing into them. Whilst Heat Man lacks enthusiasm for his line of work, he is carefree and happy to work at his own pace in doing so. He enjoys summer barbecues, but has a dislike of water (particularly from his weakness, the Bubble Lead) and cold things, such as ice cream. CD Data Official Appearances ''Mega Man 2'' Heat Man is one of the eight bosses from the game. He can be difficult to destroy without his weakness, but the Mega Buster can defeat him in seven shots on the USA Normal difficulty and fourteen on Difficult (original) setting. First, he shoots Atomic Fire, which are three blobs of fire that when they touch the floor, they extend upward to make fire pillars. To dodge, the player has to run towards Heat Man as he fires the three fire balls at Mega Man, jumping over the lowest one. The player has to be careful not to get hit by the pillars, then shoot at Heat Man. The player has to be very careful and take in mind that, as Heat Man receives damage, he ignites and dashes after a few seconds, and in that state he is invincible. His weakness, Bubble Lead, can ignore the effects of the fire pillars and deals immense damage to him; however, he is invulnerable to Bubble Lead while ignited. It defeats him in just three hits in Normal, and five in Difficult setting. Another strategy is, to shoot Heat Man right after he stops dashing and repeat until he is defeated. This should be combined with Bubble Lead, as this will save time and energy, and defeat him faster. More advanced players are able to shoot him quick enough to not throw any fire. If Crash Bomber or Atomic Fire is used on Heat Man (the latter can only be used during the rematch battle in Wily Stage 5), his health will be regenerated completely. Crash Bomber also causes Heat Man to dash about the battle ground at high speed. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge'' Heat Man is one of the four bosses from Mega Man 2 that appears in Dr. Wily's teleport system inside the Wily Castle. He does the same attacks as in Mega Man 2, however, should the strategy of shooting him right after he stops dashing is done, he will still throw the fire right after entering his stage of invincibility before his next dash attack. Category:Official Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge